


Unexpected

by Biggarow



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Fetish, Fluff and Smut, High Heels, Leather, Light BDSM, M/M, Thigh-high boots
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biggarow/pseuds/Biggarow
Summary: Eren avait un fantasme. Le genre de fantasme fétichiste qui trouble et hante le quotidien. Et celui-ci était particulièrement délicat à aborder notamment lorsqu'on a un petit ami aussi rédhibitoire que Levi. Ou peut-être pas tant que ça en fait...





	Unexpected

Eren avait un fantasme. Le genre de fantasme fétichiste qui trouble et hante le quotidien. Et celui-ci était particulièrement délicat à aborder.

Le garçon n'avait pas vraiment de tabous sexuels et assumait les aspects les plus pervers de sa personnalité, tant qu'il avait quelqu'un d'aussi effronté que lui pour les partager. D'autant plus qu'il avait eu bien d'autres fantasmes, hypothétiquement gênants, qu'il avait eu la possibilité de réaliser. Ce n'était donc pas la honte ou l'embarras qui le retenait cette fois.

Son désir excentrique provenait d'une simple idée, d'une remarque inconsciente et qui, à force de la ruminer, c'était peu à peu muée en véritable obsession. Et cette idée-là lui avait été inspiré par son actuel petit ami, Levi. Il en était d'ailleurs le protagoniste et Eren ne songeait jamais, que ça soit ce fantasme ou un autre, à en changer.

Mais là était tout le problème : il s'agissait de Levi.

Et même si, à l'instar d'Eren, il était très libre et ouvert à certaines expériences inédites, le garçon doutait fortement que ce projet-là ne le réjouisse.

Alors, depuis cinq années qu'il se fréquentait intimement, Eren avait gardé son secret pour lui dans l'espoir qu'un jour, il puisse le partager.

Et contre toute attente, ce fut Levi lui-même qui lui en donna l'occasion.

* * *

C'était quelques jours avant l'anniversaire d'Eren, alors qu'ils lambinaient sur le sofa affalés l'un contre l'autre devant un western spaghetti. Levi profita de la page de publicité pour faire sa demande.

\- Est ce que tu as des projets particuliers pour ton anniversaire ? Demanda-t-il sans quitter des yeux l'écran de télévision.

\- Comment ça ?

\- C'est tes 20 ans, il faut que ça soit exceptionnel, non ? Alors s'il y a quelque chose qui te fait envie...

Levi n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que déjà Eren faisait volte-face, rebondissant sur le canapé, le visage illuminé d'un sourire béat.

\- C'est vrai ? Sérieusement, je peux te demander n'importe quoi ?

Levi fit une grimace et fronça les sourcils. Il commençait déjà à regretter ses paroles.

\- Pas n'importe quoi non plus... Quelque chose que je suis en mesure de faire.

À cette remarque, les paupières d'Eren se plissèrent et ses pupilles se dilatèrent étrangement, conférant à son regard cet air prédateur que Levi appréciait secrètement. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise lorsque le garçon se passa la langue sur les lèvres avec un air gourmand.

\- Toi, tu penses à un truc pervers, devina Levi en fronçant les sourcils. N'as-tu que ça en tête quand je te donne un choix à faire ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'étais jamais satisfait...

Eren prit un air désolé, gêné de s'être laissé déborder par son excitation. Mais intérieurement, il était survolté à l'idée de réaliser enfin son plus grand fantasme. Et pour cette occasion, Levi n'avait aucune possibilité de refuser ou de s'esquiver comme il s'agissait de sa propre décision. Du moins, c'était ce qu'Eren espérait.

\- À quoi est-ce que tu penses ? Demanda Levi, curieux de connaître les intentions de son petit ami.

Mais celui-ci se contenta de secouer la tête en se renfonçant dans le sofa, face au poste de télévision. Ces joues étaient rouges et il se mordillait la lèvre comme lorsqu'il était préoccupé.

\- Tu verras le jour même...

Levi haussa les sourcils, un peu dérouté par l'attitude mystérieuse d'Eren. Le garçon avait une imagination débordante et n'hésitait jamais à partager ses idées. Qu'il garda pour lui son fantasme l'intriguait et l'inquiétait à la fois. Lui-même n'était jamais contre de nouvelles idées, jeux ou autres motivations sexuelles cependant, il ne cautionnait pas certaines pratiques. Il finit par hausser les épaules en passant un bras autour du cou du brun.

\- Tant que ce n'est pas un plan zoophile ou scato-...

Eren l'interrompit aussitôt avec de grands yeux horrifiés alors que Levi affichait un sourire sadique. Il eut un long frisson de dégoût et secoua la tête pour chasser la remarque de Levi. Il ne vit pas la fin du film ; il s'endormit sur l'épaule de Levi, songeant aux délices qu'intimait sa promesse.

* * *

Jusqu'au jour J, Levi supporta l'humeur guillerette et tumultueuse de son compagnon. Il dut aussi endurer l'abstinence durant près de deux semaines, car Eren voulait manifestement se réserver pour le jour fatidique. Alors, lorsqu'il arriva, Levi l'accueillit avec toute la frustration sexuelle qu'il lui était dû, soit avec froideur et antipathie. Mais d'un autre côté, il était curieux et impatient de savoir ce qui avait poussé Eren à contenir son appétit avec tant de détermination.

Le 30 mars était un jour de la semaine tout à fait ordinaire. Eren partit à l'université tandis que Levi alla à son travail tout comme à leur habitude, bien que le petit brun sembla étrangement dissipé. Ses collègues de bureau le regardaient d'un drôle d'air, peu habilité à le voir aussi distrait. Et s'ils avaient pu lire dans ses pensées, ils auraient été probablement aussi choqué que s'ils étaient tombés sur une pile de magazines porno gay au fond de ses tiroirs.

A la fin de la journée, constatant qu'il n'arrivait pas à avancer dans son travail, Levi décida de partir plus tôt. Quand il rentra pourtant, l'appartement était vide. Il espérait presque qu'Eren sèche les cours pour le retrouver. À la place, il trouva un post-it collé sur le frigidaire taggé par l'écriture en pattes de mouche du brun.

« Je finis les cours à 17 heure, mais je vais sûrement rentrer plus tard. Ne m'attends pas pour manger si tu as faim ! ».

Levi arracha le papier, le roula rageusement en boule et le jeta dans la poubelle. Lui qui s'était attendu à une phénoménale partie de jambes en l'air, cela commençait bien mal. Et le gamin avait un de ces culots de le faire attendre comme ça ! Avait-il seulement oublié leur projet ?

Levi avait bien conscience que sa colère mal placée était exacerbée par sa propre frustration des derniers jours. Quand bien même il s'agissait de son anniversaire, il se promit que le gamin allait payer de l'ignorer ainsi.

Alors quand plus tard dans la soirée, il entendit la clef tourner dans la serrure, il se précipita sur la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit à la volée. Sous le coup de la surprise, le garçon resta interdit sur le pas de la porte.

\- Toi ! Gronda Levi après un instant de silence inquiétant.

Les sourcils durement froncés, il attrapa son bras et l'entraîna avec force dans l'appartement. Levi était comme plongé dans un état second, uniquement guidé par son instinct. Et lorsqu'il jeta Eren sur le sofa, le large paquet qu'il tenait vola et atterri à ses pieds le sortit de sa fureur.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Dit-il en redressant la boîte cartonnée du bout du pied.

Eren, tout essoufflé de cette course imprévue, se remit aussitôt de ses émotions.

\- C'est... C'est pour toi.

\- Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire, lâcha Levi vaguement suspicieux.

\- Disons que c'est pour toi, mais que c'est un cadeau pour moi, dit-il en se grattant la joue d'un air embarrassé.

Levi fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Il finit par s'accroupir et Eren retint sa respiration lorsque Levi souleva finalement le couvercle.

Sous ses yeux, soigneusement positionnée tête-bêche, une paire de cuissardes comblait la boîte. Les bottes étaient d'un cuir noir mat avec de larges talons d'une dizaine de centimètres et une petite plate-forme à l'avant.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Levi demeura immobile, ses mouvements en suspens, alors qu'il saisissait enfin le projet d'Eren. Ce dernier était mortifié, la respiration haletante et le cœur battant à plein régime. Il retint à nouveau son souffle lorsque Levi se redressa lentement, les yeux toujours baissés sur l'intérieur de la boîte. Il ne pouvait même pas voir son expression.

Levi finit par lever un regard indéchiffrable vers lui et Eren voulut disparaître tellement il se sentit mal. Pourtant, le petit brun ne dit rien, il se contenta de le regarder. Eren finit par s'éclaircir la gorge et tenta une approche anodine :

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Levi jeta un nouveau regard à ses pieds comme pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien vu. Puis il releva la tête en la secouant lentement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise exactement ? Que tu es vraiment tordu ? Que tes goûts commencent à franchement être douteux ?

Eren enfouit son visage dans ses mains et secoua la tête à son tour. Il s'attendait forcément à cette réaction et s'y était préparé psychologiquement. Mais la vivre réellement n'en fut pas moins douloureux.

\- C'est fou parce que j'ai toujours voulu savoir ce que ça ferait d'être plus grand que toi...

Le brun releva brusquement la tête, les yeux et la bouche béante devant le sourire sardonique de son aîné. Et même s'il saisit automatiquement le sens de ses propos, il en reste coi de surprise sans parvenir à y croire vraiment. Ce ne pouvait décidément par être Levi qui ait dit ça !

Il avait toujours pensé que son petit ami refuserait une telle humiliation, lui qui était si complexé par sa petite taille. Et Levi détestait effectivement tout ce qui lui rappelait ce détail. Il n'était pas rare de le voir jurer devant la porte d'un placard trop haut ou lancer un regard noir à des collégiens plus grands que lui. De ce fait, Eren s'était persuadé que son fantasme rentrerait dans la catégorie dérangeante et impensable.

Pourtant, Levi s'accroupit de nouveau et sans hésitation, se saisit d'une botte. Il vint ensuite s'asseoir à côté d'Eren, toujours silencieux. Son cerveau et sa raison ne fonctionnaient plus pour concevoir ce qui était en train de se passer ; néanmoins, un recoin de sa conscience trouva à penser que Levi portait le pantalon parfait - noir, cintré et taillé serré - pour aller avec les cuissardes.

Et lorsqu'il descendit la fermeture qui parcourait le tiers de la botte, Eren sortit aussitôt de sa torpeur et vint s'agenouiller devant lui. Il attrapa sa jambe pour poser son pied sur sa cuisse et lui prit la botte des mains. Le brun le laissa faire. Il y avait quelque chose d'incroyablement érotique à le voir courbé ainsi à ses pieds.

D'une main peu habile, Eren souleva son talon et enfila maladroitement la jambière. Il posa ensuite son pied contre son épaule ; le talon épais s'enfonçant dans sa clavicule lui déclencha un frisson d'excitation qui n'échappa pas aux sens avisés de Levi. Lentement, presque en retenant sa respiration, il tira la fermeture éclair : le cuir rigide se resserra autour de la jambe. Eren la reposa puis réitéra l'opération avec l'autre botte, désormais plus à l'aise.

Assit, Levi trouva étrange d'avoir la cheville ainsi cambrée : ce n'était pas une position naturelle. En revanche, la sensation du cuir étreignant sa jambe et sa cuisse étaient loin d'être désagréable. Quand Eren eut fini, il lui tendit ses mains pour l'aider à se lever.

Ce fut une sentiment tout à fait nouveau et palpitant pour eux deux que de pouvoir se regarder dans les yeux sans avoir à baisser ou lever la tête. Leurs nez s'effleuraient presque et leurs bouches étaient au même niveau, prête à en démordre. Levi pouvait fourrer son visage dans son cou, sentir l'odeur de ses cheveux sans avoir à l'attirer de force contre lui. Ils étaient d'égal à égal et à ce titre, Levi ressentit une bouffée de puissance et d'excitation plus violente qu'à l'accoutumé.

\- J'ai rêvé de ça toute la journée, sale gosse ! Gronda Levi, avant de s'emparer de sa bouche, dévorant ses lèvres avec passion.

Bientôt, il essaya de l'entraîner vers la chambre. Le plus jeune le suivit un bout de chemin et s'arrêta devant le pas de la porte pour le contempler entièrement.

\- J'ai assez attendu, gamin... Grogna Levi en se tournant devant un Eren béat.

Il déboutonna le col de sa chemise et défit sa braguette pour en sortir les pans. Avec ses jambes légèrement arquées enserrées par les cuissardes, sa chemise entrouverte et son regard à la fois prédateur et impatient, Levi avait tout du mannequin d'une couverture de Vogue. Et Eren se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu faire d'aussi glorieux dans une autre vie pour le mériter.

\- Putain, Jaeger ! Dépêche-toi ou tu vas te retrouver avec ce talon là où je pense...

Alors Eren se rappela que Levi n'était pas tous les jours un cadeau et qu'il fallait profiter des moments où il en avait au moins l'apparence.

Le garçon entra précipitamment, fermant la porte avec son pied derrière lui. Il n'avait pas encore atteint Levi que déjà, il envoyait voler son tee-shirt à travers la pièce suivi par ses chaussures. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, le petit brun attrapa sa nuque et l'entraîna dans un baiser languissant. Puis il le fit basculer sur le lit et s'assit sur son bassin, encerclant ses hanches de ses jambes cuirassées. Eren écarta largement sa chemise et lui saisit durement la taille. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent entre ses côtes, ses ongles griffant sa peau pâle.

Habilement, Levi défit sa ceinture et glissa la main sous son jean et son caleçon. Ses doigts trouvèrent la hampe dure et s'activèrent aussitôt. Eren baissa les bras et saisit les fesses de Levi, les malaxant au même rythme que sa main.

Le plus jeune était un peu déboussolé. Il avait déjà peine à croire que son fantasme se réalisait vraiment. Mieux encore, Levi semblait plus excité que d'habitude. Eren se doutait que ces derniers jours d'abstinence devaient être la cause de cet empressement ; pourtant, il y avait dans son regard d'orage une lueur de supplice délicieuse et excitante. Sa personnalité dominante était toujours bien présente ainsi que son désir de tout contrôler, mais Eren décelait quelque chose de nouveau qu'il ne parvenait pas encore à comprendre.

Levi arrêta brusquement sa caresse et se libéra de son emprise pour descendre du lit. Il lui intima de ne pas bouger et finit de le déshabiller rapidement. Contrairement à d'habitude où Levi pliait soigneusement ses affaires pour les poser sur le dos d'une chaise, il les balança négligemment dans son dos. Eren haussa un sourcil et laissa échapper un petit sifflement, réellement impressionné. Puis se redressant sur un coude, il observa Levi se déshabiller à son tour.

Il laissa d'abord tomber sa chemise d'un mouvement leste. Il posa ensuite un pied sur le bord du lit et défit le zip de la botte pour la retirer. Eren eut une petite moue déçue, mais il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas choisi un modèle très pratique pour ce genre d'exercice. Levi ôta son pantalon, emportant son caleçon en même temps, dévoilant son sexe gonflé et rougit.

Alors qu'Eren écartait ses bras pour l'accueillir, Levi l'ignora et récupéra les bottes. Sous le regard médusé du plus jeune, il fit le chemin inverse et renfila les cuissardes. Le cuir sombre enserrait étroitement la peau pâle de ses cuisses.

Irrésistiblement attiré, Eren se glissa à ses pieds. Il lui attrapa délicatement le mollet, l'intimant ainsi de ne pas bouger. Ses yeux émeraude étaient un peu larmoyants, constata Levi, et la lueur d'excitation qu'il avait aperçu plus tôt s'était muée en véritable brasier. Il l'observa se pencher lentement sur sa jambe ; sa bouche se posa sur sa cheville. À travers le cuir, il sentait à peine la caresse, mais la vision n'en était pas moins érotique. Puis sa langue prit le relais, remontant le long de son mollet jusqu'au milieu de sa cuisse. Elle s'attarda à la lisière de la botte, s'insinuant malicieusement contre sa chair.

Levi glissa une main dans ses cheveux et d'une douce pression, le força à continuer son chemin. Eren ne se fit pas prier : il se redressa sur ses genoux et du bout de la langue alla tourmenter sa hampe douloureuse. Il glissa ses mains à l'arrière de ses cuisses où ses doigts s'amusèrent à s'infiltrer contre le cuir serré et sa peau. Levi poussait de petit grognement, partagé entre plaisir fugace et frustration. La triste caresse sur sa chair enflée ne le satisfaisait pas le moins du monde et Levi estimait qu'il avait assez patienté comme ça.

Agacé par cette torture qui n'en finissait pas, Levi profita de ce que ses mains fussent bloquées pour le brusquer un peu. Ses doigts pressèrent ses joues, le forçant à ouvrir la bouche plus largement. Alors il s'enfonça entre ses lèvres. Eren s'étrangla, surpris par l'intrusion. Il eut à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle que déjà Levi se renfonçait en lui. Des larmes commencèrent à perler aux coins de ses yeux comme il tentait de restreindre ses coups de reins sans y parvenir. Il avait la désagréable sensation de suffoquer et déjà sa vision se troublait. Et pourtant, il perçut clairement son sexe réagir entre ses cuisses, visiblement excité par le mauvais traitement de Levi.

Mais bientôt, le petit brun se sépara brusquement de lui, laissant un Eren pantelant et tremblant. Le garçon toussa bruyamment. Ses joues et ses lèvres étaient rouges et sa gorge en feu. Alors qu'il trouvait enfin le souffle de s'indigner contre Levi, celui-ci le fit basculer sous lui et l'empêcha de parler en emprisonnant ses lèvres. Ce baiser-là était doux, songea Eren, comme une excuse tacite de l'avoir fait souffrir. Il effleura alors ses lèvres du bout de la langue, lui accordant ainsi son pardon.

\- Ne t'avises plus de me faire attendre si longtemps, morveux ! Grogna Levi pour rétablir un peu sa fierté.

Eren ne dit mot. Il garda pour lui l'étrange plaisir qui l'avait submergé plus tôt. Il connaissait déjà les mœurs sadiques de son petit ami, conscientes ou non. Il se retrouvait parfois dans des situations où Levi ne discernait plus les frontières entre plaisir et douleur. Si Eren en avait été perturbé au début, il s'y était habitué, mais restreignait tout de même ses pulsions les plus extrêmes.

Toutefois, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il avait commencé à y prendre goût et même de temps à autre, à provoquer intentionnellement les sautes d'humeur de Levi. Eren se demanda si, une nouvelle fois, cette période d'abstinence qu'il s'était imposé n'était pas davantage destinée à Levi qu'à lui-même, dans l'espoir d'envenimer la situation...

Il n'était pas encore tout à fait prêt à partager cette possibilité avec Levi, mais il en était sûr désormais : le caractère sadique et malsain de son petit ami avait fini par réveiller ses propres tendances masochistes. Le simple fait d'avoir conçu ce fantasme le prouvait, songea Eren avec un mélange de dépit et de fascination.

La langue de Levi qui parcourut sa joue le tira de ses réflexions.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de rêvasser, lâcha Levi d'une voix rauque et basse.

Eren poussa un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il glissa soudainement vers le bas de son corps. Leurs hampes se pressèrent durement l'une contre l'autre pour se séparer aussitôt. Eren gémit de ce contact prometteur mais bien trop furtif. Levi s'installa alors sur ses cuisses et empoigna son membre pour le masser. Il fourra les doigts de son autre main entre ses lèvres, les léchant abondamment sous le regard brûlant du plus jeune. Instinctivement, Eren écarta les jambes, prêt à recevoir les préliminaires. Mais Levi se pencha en avant et docilement glissa ses doigts humides vers son intimité.

Eren poussa une nouvelle plainte. Il aurait pu jouir de cette simple vision, il en était certain. Ou bien de la pensée que Levi se préparait pour lui, qu'il allait laisser Eren le prendre alors qu'il acceptait rarement de le faire. Il déglutit et tenta de restreindre son propre désir.

Il joignit ses doigts tremblants à ceux de Levi. Caressant d'abord la peau tendre de son périnée, il le pénétra d'une à deux phalanges. Leurs doigts se croisèrent dans son corps, glissant les uns contre les autres. Les paupières de Levi étaient étroitement closes, ses mâchoires contractées comme pour retenir les plaintes qui poussaient derrière ses lèvres. Eren retira alors ses doigts, ne pouvant plus attendre. Il agrippa ses cuisses et le conduisit au-dessus de son bassin. Son sexe tâtait déjà l'entrée chaude de son corps quand Levi redressa tout à coup ses reins.

\- Que crois-tu faire, morveux ?

Le timbre glacial et impérieux de sa voix glaça aussitôt Eren. Instinctivement, il sut qu'il s'était fourvoyé sur les intentions de Levi. Ce dernier fronçait les sourcils comme s'il était fâché ; pourtant, son sourire malicieux disait tout le contraire. Il saisit brusquement les deux mains d'Eren et les plaqua au-dessus de son crâne. Puis il se pencha contre son oreille, son souffle chaud caressant un instant sa nuque.

\- C'est encore moi qui commande ici, murmura Levi avant de lui lécher le lobe.

Un long frisson parcourut le corps d'Eren, le faisant se cambrer sous le corps du brun. Quand Levi se redressa, il resserra automatiquement sa prise sur ses poignets. D'un seul regard inquisiteur, il s'assura que le plus jeune ne tenterait plus rien.

Alors, il descendit une main entre leurs deux corps, se saisit du sexe d'Eren et le guida lui-même à son entrée. Le grand brun gémit en rejetant la tête en arrière ; mécaniquement, ses hanches se soulevèrent pour pénétrer plus vite cet antre chaud. Levi remua un peu puis glissa lentement autour de son corps jusqu'à ce que ses fesses heurtent son bassin. De nouveau, Eren entreprit un mouvement de va-et-vient ; mais à peine eut-il commencé à bouger que Levi plaqua d'une main son ventre contre le matelas. Le garçon poussa un grognement de frustration alors que Levi, lui, souriait avec dédains ; seules ses joues rougies témoignaient de l'effort incommensurable qu'il faisait.

Il était tellement serré, tiraillé que s'en était désagréable. Mais bientôt, la chaleur que lui communiquait la hampe brûlante d'Eren anesthésia sa douleur, bien que la gêne resta encore présente. Pour autant, il ne bougea pas encore. Il prenait un plaisir malsain mais sincère à voir le garçon remuer sous son corps.

Eren sanglota entre deux grognements. En dépit de ses bras et ses épaules endolories, de la peau de son ventre maltraitée par les ongles de Levi, Eren n'aspirait qu'à faire cesser cette immobilité insupportable, douloureuse.

\- S'il te plaît, murmura-t-il.

Levi se pencha aussitôt sur lui et la virilité d'Eren glissa jusqu'au bord de son corps.

\- Plus fort ! Lui ordonna-t-il tout contre sa bouche.

Le garçon le supplia de bouger et pour une fois, Levi obtempéra de bonne grâce. D'abord lentement, comme pour le torturer un peu plus, il accéléra diligemment quand lui-même fut incapable de supporter davantage cette inaction. Sa main libéra les hanches d'Eren qui commencèrent aussitôt à se mouvoir. Levi se cambrait de façon à ce qu'Eren heurte sa prostate, mais leur position les restreignait grandement dans leur mouvement et il ne parvenait qu'à le faire l'effleurer. Et alors qu'il se rengainait une nouvelle fois sur son sexe, il lâcha finalement ses poignets.

Le garçon mit un temps à comprendre qu'il était à nouveau libre de ses mouvements. Puis il se redressa brusquement, passa ses bras dans le dos de Levi pour coller leur torse. Eren le soutenait sans mal malgré ses épaules meurtries et il entreprit bientôt des mouvements plus larges et rapides qui firent geindre Levi.

Ce dernier avait les paupières closes, ses sourcils froncés. Il rougissait et se mordait les lèvres plus durement à chaque nouveau gémissement qu'il laissait échapper. Un moment, il entrouvrit les yeux et fut captivé par le regard fiévreux d'Eren. Il y trouva l'écho de son propre supplice et, d'un accord tacite, il s'en remit à lui.

Instantanément, Eren le fit basculer sous lui. Ses mains appuyèrent sur l'arrière de ses genoux pour maintenir ses jambes largement ouvertes. La sensation du cuir contre ses doigts et l'image de Levi offert à lui, à ses bons soins, attisèrent de nouveau son excitation. Il commença à se mouvoir plus sauvagement qu'avant, son bassin heurtant ses cuisses et son fessier avec un claquement humide.

Levi commençait tout juste à se laisser aller véritablement. Il se cambrait violemment sous les coups de boutoir d'Eren. Sa voix se délia enfin lorsqu'il s'acharna sur sa prostate. Et quand son anneau de chair se resserra autour de son sexe, Eren redoubla de force, d'intensité et caressa en rythme le pénis de Levi. Il se libéra au fond de son corps tandis que le petit brun se déversait sur son ventre. Eren lâcha ses jambes et s'effondra sur le corps encore tremblant de Levi. La tête contre sa poitrine, il se laissa bercer par les battements chaotiques de son cœur.

Il était sur le point de s'endormir lorsque Levi remonta brusquement sa jambe contre sa cuisse. Le cuir puis le talon ripa désagréablement contre sa peau tendre. Eren s'écarta de Levi en protestant. Quand il se tourna vers lui, le brun se redressait pour venir s'adosser à la tête de lit.

\- Si tu ne comptes plus profiter de ton cadeau d'anniversaire, dit-il en désignant les cuissardes du menton, tu seras gentil de me les enlever pour dormir.

Eren maugréa pour la forme, mais obtempéra instantanément. Il se glissa au pied du lit, posa sa jambe sur ses genoux et baissa le zip. Il eut alors un instant d'hésitation. Il releva les yeux, passant du regard interrogatif et impatient de Levi, au réveil digital sur la table de chevet puis revint de nouveau aux bottes.

Alors avec un sourire espiègle, il remonta la fermeture puis se hissa à la hauteur de Levi, s'installant confortablement sur ses cuisses. Il se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa langoureusement. Levi passa instinctivement les bras autour de sa taille, attirant Eren contre lui. Alors il sentit l'érection naissante du garçon presser contre son ventre.

Quand ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, Eren haussa simplement les épaules d'un air à la fois impuissant et désinvolte. Pourtant, Levi reconnut le regard prédateur et inquiétant qu'il aimait tellement.

\- Minuit n'a pas encore sonné. C'est encore mon anniversaire...


End file.
